I put a Spell on you
by Cathya Bloodkisse
Summary: Una noche de Halloween más, pero lo que él no sospechaba era que un viejo pacto ancestral lo llevaría a caer en las manos del demonio vestido de ángel.Summary completo adentro.Halloween Cullen Contest.
1. Chapter 2

**Disclameir**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia.

.

**Título:**I Put a Spell on You

**Nick del autor:**Cathya Bloodkisse

**Resumen:**Una noche de Halloween más, pero lo que él no sospechaba era que un viejo pacto ancestral lo llevaría a caer en las manos del demonio vestido de ángel. Un amor que vuelve a buscarte desde la oscuridad… ¿Podrás resistir? ¿O cederás ante el hechizo?

**Rating:**T

**Género:**Sobrenatural

**Pareja:**Edward/Bella

**Número de palabras:**9.531(solo la historia)

**Halloween Cullen Contest**

**I Put a Spell on Y****ou**

Halloween, Samhain, el día de todos los santos; diferentes nombres pero todos con un mismo significado. El día en que los niños y los no tan niños se disfrazan de hombres lobo, vampiros, princesas, etc., y van pidiendo caramelos de casa en casa. Sonriendo y gritando _Truco o Trato_; el día en el que la fina línea que separa a espíritus y a humanos, se difumina.

Pero hubo una época, una época en la que la víspera de Halloween era temida por todos; los aldeanos trancaban sus puertas y ponían velas en las ventanas para que los espíritus pasaran de largo y no los atormentaran. ¿Y ahora?, ahora se dedican a tirar huevos a las casas, se disfrazan y aprovechan para hacer travesuras sin ser reconocidos.

Hoy era ese día y un grupo de jóvenes adolescentes se encontraba reunido, sentados alrededor de una fogata en medio de la espesura del bosque de Forks, con varios botellines de cerveza esparcidos por el suelo. Se reían de la historia de _terror _que estaba contando uno de ellos cuando se sobresaltaron al oír crujir una rama, enmudecieron y posaron la vista hacia donde provenía el sonido. A los pocos segundos un par de jóvenes asomaron la cabeza entre la negrura de la noche, a lo que los demás chicos soltaron el aire que contenían en sus pulmones, aliviados.

–Dios, nos habéis dado un susto de muerte –comentó uno de los chicos que estaban alrededor de la fogata.

–Lo sentimos, no era nuestra intención; solo dábamos un paseo por el bosque –contestó el chico de cabello broncíneo que estaba acompañado por una chica de cabello ondulado color castaño con reflejos rojizos a la luz de las llamas.

–¿Un paseo por el bosque a estas horas de la noche? –se extrañó una chica.

–Si, bueno, andábamos en busca de lo extraño, lo sobrenatural –dijo la recién llegada dándole a su acompañante una mirada cómplice –ya sabéis, es el día de las brujas.

–Ah si,-contestó un chico –pero aquí en Forks no hay nada interesante, además, ni las brujas, ni los fantasmas existen, son solo cuentos para asustar a los niños –dijo con gesto burlón.

–¿Ah si, eso crees? –preguntó la castaña mirando fijamente al chico.

–Oye, ¿Por qué no os sentáis con nosotros? –Propuso un chico –estábamos contando historias de terror y además tenemos cervezas; seguro que eso es mejor que deambular a oscuras por el bosque.

–¿Qué dices? –le preguntó el pelirrojo a su compañera.

–Si –contestó mirando aún fijamente al chico de antes –me gustaría escuchar algunas historias de terror –avanzaron hasta el círculo que formaban los jóvenes y se sentaron en el suelo, cubierto por agujas de pino y musgo.

–¿A quién le toca? –preguntó la chica que estaba al lado de la castaña.

–A mí –respondió un chico a tres personas de distancia de la chica.

–¿Sabíais que el origen de las famosas calabazas talladas viene de una leyenda de origen celta sobre _Stingy Jack_? –Comenzó a relatar –Él era un granjero que engañaba y mentía a vecinos y amigos. Esta conducta le consiguió toda clase de enemistades pero también una reputación de persona tan malvada que rivalizaría con el mismísimo Satanás.

El diablo, a quien le llegó el rumor de tan negra alma, acudió a comprobar si efectivamente era un rival de semejante calibre. Disfrazado como un hombre normal acudió al pueblo de éste y se puso a beber con él durante largas horas, revelando su identidad tras ver que en efecto era un auténtico malvado. Cuando Lucifer le dijo que venía a llevárselo para pagar por sus pecados, Jack le pidió una ronda más como última voluntad. El Diablo se lo concedió pero al ir a pagar ninguno de los dos tenía dinero, así que Jack retó a Lucifer a convertirse en una moneda para pagar la ronda y demostrar sus poderes. Satanás lo hizo, pero en lugar de pagar con la moneda Jack la metió en su bolsillo, donde llevaba un crucifijo de plata. Incapaz de salir de allí el Diablo ordenó al granjero que le dejara libre, pero Jack no lo haría a menos que prometiera volver al infierno para no molestarle durante un año.

Transcurrido ese tiempo, el Diablo apareció de nuevo en casa de Jack para llevárselo al inframundo pero de nuevo Jack pidió un último deseo, en este caso que el Diablo cogiera una manzana situada en lo alto de un árbol para así tener su última comida antes de su tormento. Lucifer accedió, pero cuando estaba en el árbol Jack talló una cruz en su tronco para que no pudiera escapar. En esta ocasión Jack le pidió no ser molestado en diez años, además de otra condición: que nunca pudiera reclamar su alma para el inframundo. Satanás accedió y Jack se vio libre de su amenaza.

Su destino no fue mejor: tras morir (mucho antes de esos diez años pactados), Jack se preparaba para ir al cielo pero fue detenido en las puertas de San Pedro, impidiéndosele el paso pues no podían aceptarle por su mala vida pasada, siendo enviado al Infierno. Para su desgracia allí tampoco podían aceptarlo debido al trato que había realizado con el Diablo, y éste le expulsó de su reino y le condenó a deambular por los caminos con un nabo hueco, con un carbón ardiendo dentro como única luz que guiara su eterno vagar entre los reinos del bien y del mal. Con el paso del tiempo Jack el Tacaño fue conocido como _Jack el de la Linterna_ o _Jack of the Lantern_, nombre que se abrevió al definitivo _Jack O'Lantern_. Esta es la razón de usar nabos (y más tarde calabazas, al ser más grandes y fáciles de tallar) para alumbrar el camino a los difuntos en Halloween, y también el motivo de decorar las casas con estas figuras horrendas y de esta forma para evitar que Jack llamara a la puerta de las casas y proponer _Truco o Trato_.

–¿Alguien más está a punto de mearse en los pantalones? –preguntó alguien.

–No seas gallina Mike –se buró la chica que estaba al lado de la castaña.

–Yo no soy gallina –protestó él.

–Que no, dice –murmuró la otra.

–¿Alguien más quiere contar una historia?

–Yo –levantó la mano el chico que estaba frente a la castaña –Se dice que en este mismo pueblo –comenzó a relatar con voz grave –hace más o menos 40 años un chico de nuestra misma edad desapareció en este bosque, los mayores cuentan que era perseguido por alguien, por un ente maligno; el chico creía que estaba loco, dejó de hablar con sus amigos, apenas se relacionaba con nadie. Las malas lenguas decían que era visto con una hermosa chica, veían como entraban todas las tardes a este mismo bosque, hasta que un día no lo vieron salir.

Esa noche no regresó a casa, sus padres montaron un plan de búsqueda; pasaron meses, años, y él nunca fue visto de nuevo, ya sea vivo o muerto. Se dice que fue embrujado por el demonio, que lo atrajo hasta aquí para matarlo; se dice que su alma vaga confinada en este bosque, el que lo vio morir, buscando a algún incauto que osase adentrarse en el para poseer su cuerpo, salir de su confinamiento y volver a la vida, vida que le fue arrebatada por un demonio de ojos negros y centelleantes como el fuego mismo.

–Oh, por favor James; esa es la historia que nos contaban nuestros abuelos cuando teníamos 8 años para que no entráramos al bosque.

–En realidad la historia no es así –dijo la castaña.

–¿A no? –dijo burlón.

–No –sonrió –os contaré lo que de verdad pasó.

–Adelante, ilumínanos –dijo James con gesto burlón, siguiéndole la corriente a la chica, pues según él, todo era un juego y creía que la chica solo quería inventarse una historia de terror y hacerles pasar miedo.

–Todo empezó hace cientos de años, eran tiempos oscuros donde las enfermedades y el hambre gobernaban el mundo; solo los ricos, los hacendados conseguían vivir año tras año. Sucedió en Irlanda, de ahí viene el origen de Halloween, por Samhain, una festividad que significaba el fin del verano en la que también se celebraba el final de temporada de cosecha. Una noche, la noche de Samhain, alguien albergaría el remordimiento en su corazón hasta el día de su muerte por lo que hizo.

.

.

.

Era una noche oscura y fría, sin estrellas; el cielo estaba únicamente iluminado por la luz plateada que irradiaba la luna llena; las fogatas que habían hecho por la celebración ya habían sido apagadas y todas las familias habían encontrado refugio en sus casas, encendieron la chimenea y echaron los huesos de los animales sacrificados.

–¿Qué vamos ha hacer John? –preguntó una mujer de estatura baja y de complexión menuda, con el pelo rubio recogido en un moño flojo y ataviada con ropas desgastadas por el extremo uso de ellas –con la nieve que ha caído se ha estropeado la cosecha y los animales que nos quedan están viejos y enfermos; las vacas apenas dan ya leche.

–Haré lo que sea para sacaros a delante a ti y al pequeño Adam, os lo prometo –dijo él atrayendo a su mujer para darle un esperanzador abrazo –deja de llorar, ya verás como se soluciona todo.

–¿Qué vas ha hacer? –dijo la mujer todavía sollozante.

–No lo se, pero algo se me ocurrirá, tú no te preocupes –le besó la coronilla. Rato después estaban sentados en un raído sofá frente a la chimenea, viendo como las llamas devoraban lo que quedaba de su provisión de leña. La cuna del pequeño Adam estaba situada al lado de ellos para velar por el sueño del pequeño.

–¿A done vas? –preguntó Lilian al ver que su marido se levantaba.

–Voy ha dar una vuelta, a pensar –contestó este de forma escueta.

–Ten cuidado, esta noche los espíritus moran por las calles, toma, llévate esto –dijo arrancándose del cuello lo único que le quedaba de valor, una pequeña cruz echa de plata que le regaló su madre al casarse; contempló el brillo de la plata a la luz de fuego por última vez, la apretó entre sus manos y se la lanzó a su marido –Que Dios te proteja.

–Gracias, te la traeré de vuelta –le prometió, le dio un beso a su mujer y salió por la pequeña puerta de madera. El hombre sostuvo en alto la pequeña cruz brillante por los rayos de luz de luna que daban en ella, y tras besarla se la colgó al cuello.

Con paso decidido se dirigió al bosque, donde sabía que encontraría a la diosa, la diosa que hace años se asentó en la pequeña aldea, la diosa oscura; temida por algunos, mitificada por otros. Él solo sabía que amigos suyos se habían arriesgado a adentrarse a los confines del bosque a pedirle ayuda a la diosa, ya sea cuestión de enfermedad o pobreza; sus amigos no contaban nada después de haberla visto, pero sabía que sus favores se pagaban caro, pero de él dependían su esposa e hijo, haría cualquier cosa por ellos y si lo único que podía hacer era ir en busca de la diosa oscura para pedir ayuda, así lo haría.

Se encontraba rodeado de maleza de pinos y demás árboles; siguió caminando alumbrado por la luna y se detuvo en el cruce del camino que había dentro del bosque, donde sabía era el punto de encuentro.

–Hola –se atrevió a decir –soy John, John Masbath, vengo en busca de su ayuda, diosa –John giró en redondo, buscándola en el amparo de la medianoche, se giró otra vez más y por poco se le para el corazón, soltó varias bocanadas de aire y su corazón bombeaba desquiciado; frente a él se encontraba una sombra, una sombra humana con silueta de mujer. La mujer da lentos pasos hasta que deja que la luna ilumine su rostro; un rostro bello, hermoso, como el de un ángel, enmarcado por suaves ondas de pelo color castaño y unos labios llenos.

–¿Me buscabas? –sonrió enigmáticamente, azotándole con toda la intensidad de su mirada tras la longitud de sus pestañas. Un ángel, un ángel venido desde el infierno.

–Si –consiguió pronunciar ante el nudo en su garganta –¿Usted es la diosa oscura? –preguntó, pues esperaba encontrarse con una señora vieja y fea, tal y como la cultura popular se había encargado de difundir; todo aquel que había estado en contacto con la diosa permanecía en silencio en cuanto le preguntaban por ella, por su aspecto, se excusaban con que la diosa le había prohibido hablar de ella, por lo tanto John no podía estar seguro si se hallaba ante la gran diosa oscura.

–En efecto –sonrió socarronamente.

–¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad y no te haces pasar por ella? –la mujer ante el dejó de sonreír, salvó la distancia que los separaba, pudiendo así ver su atuendo; falda larga con vuelo de color gris, junto a un corsé de color rojo grana y una mantilla gris que rodeaba sus hombros.

Cuando estuvo frente a él, le apresó el rostro entre sus manos, atrayendo su mirada hacia la de ella; sus ojos pasaron de ser un chocolate intenso a la más profunda oscuridad, no había blanco, no había iris; todo lo que había era unos profundos pozos negros que lo absorbían.

–¿Ahora me crees? –preguntó ella al recuperar la normalidad en sus perturbadores ojos, separándose de él.

–Si –dijo todavía temblando por el miedo.

–¿Y bien, por qué me buscabas? –exigió saber.

–Venía a pedirle ayuda; verá, nuestra familia hasta ahora ha sobrevivido con lo que nos daba la cosecha y los animales de la granja, pero este ha sido un mal año, la nieve ha echado a perder la cosecha y los animales van enfermando, señora apiádese de mí, tengo a una familia que mantener.

–Thh thh thh thh thh –chasqueó la lengua –nada de señora, señorita mejor; ¿Entones, que quieres granjero?

–No lo se…señorita, pensé que usted me daría una solución –contestó avergonzado.

–Entiendo –sonrió –Haremos una cosa; dentro de tres lunas encontrarás en tu granja lo que necesitas; a cambio yo también quiero algo –el hombre, creyendo que la mujer se refería al pago por _sus servicios_, se sacó del cuello la cadena con la cruz de plata de su mujer.

–Es lo único que tengo de valor –dijo ofreciéndosela.

–¡Aleja eso de mí! –bramó con los ojos negros y la mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

–Lo siento diosa –se disculpó amedrentado, volvió a ponerse al cuello la cadena y la escondió bajo la fina camisa blanca.

–No vuelvas ha hacerlo en mi presencia, ¡Jamás, no quiero tus mugrientas posesiones! –escupió las palabras.

–No entiendo, si no quiere ni joyas, ni dinero ¿Qué quiere de mí? –preguntó visiblemente confundido.

–Un trato –sonrió maliciosamente ladeando la cabeza.

–¿Un…trato? –se extrañó John.

–Si, la única forma en la que te pueda ayudar es que hagamos un trato, no hagas preguntas, dentro de tres noches tus temores serán solucionados, en cambio tú me darás algo, algo mucho más poderoso y preciado que tu baratija; dentro de cientos de años me llevaré el alma de tu ta-tara nieto ¿Aceptas el trato?

–Si –contestó quedamente. No tenía otra opción, otra salvación; si no lo hacía su familia moriría ante el helador invierno que se avecinaba, sabía que esa decisión le pesaría hasta el día de su muerte, en su conciencia, pero no podía, no podía ver morir a su mujer e hijo por su ética o moral, por lo que era correcto o no hacer.

–Muy bien chico valiente, acércate para que sellemos el pacto –ella se agachó y cogió la rama de un árbol, hizo presión contra su palma; sus movimientos eran rápidos, metódicos, y su cara era inexpresiva, sin rastro de una mueca de dolor y dejó un rastro de líquido carmesí en su palma, se acercó a John y le hizo lo mismo, él apretó los dientes por el dolor.

–Juntemos nuestra sangre –así lo hicieron, juntaron las palmas y John sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo –Ahora nuestro trato está sellado por los siglos de los siglos; vete y no le cuentes a nadie de lo que ha pasado aquí, no le cuentes a nadie de mí ¿Entendiste? Si me entero que has traicionado mi confianza, el resultado podría ser nefasto…para ti y los tuyos ¿Me he expresado con claridad? –avanzó hacía él con gesto amenazador.

–No se preocupe, de mi boca no saldrá nada –le prometió —se lo juro por Dios.

–Dios –escupió –aquel al que le rezáis por ayuda y salvación, al que le pedís que proteja a vuestros seres queridos. Si tanta fe le tienes, si tanto crees en él, dime ¿Dónde está tu Dios ahora, ahora que tanto lo necesitas?

–¿En cambio a quién le pides ayuda? –siguió hablando ante el silencio de John –A mí –sus ojos negros centellearon como rayos en medio de un cielo negro, un cielo que avecinaba tormenta –a la gran diosa oscura –dijo con sorna –No vuelvas a nombrar a Dios ante mí, ahora vete y no vuelvas…a menos que quieras hacer otro trato conmigo, y te advierto que la próxima vez no seré tan benevolente con el trato –amenazó.

John retrocedió andando hacía atrás sin perder a la mujer de vista, temeroso por lo que pudiera hacerle. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos las ramas de los árboles le impedían ver claramente la silueta de la diosa oscura; se giró y echó a correr, forzó sus piernas al máximo, dejó atrás el bosque en cuestión de minutos. Recorrió las calles adoquinadas hasta que llegó a su casa, llamó ansioso a la puerta, ansioso de poder resguardarse tras las paredes de su hogar, ansioso de poder desprenderse de aquel miedo que se le metía en el tuétano de los huesos.

Su esposa abrió la puerta, entró a prisa y cerró, asegurándose de poner cada cerrojo en su sitio; eso lo hizo sentir un poco más protegido.

Su esposa lo interrogó, tratando de comprender donde se había metido, pero tal como la Diosa Oscura se lo había pedido, él no dijo ni una sola palabra. Solo la miró y susurró… La Diosa Oscura. Ella comprendió de inmediato.

Esa noche John se quedó en vela, como sabía que pasaría, su conciencia no lo dejaba dormir; no hacía más que pensar en el desdichado destino que correría su ta-tara nieto sin saber porqué, sin tener la culpa de nada; y todo por él.

Las tres lunas pasaron y al amanecer se levantó, se vistió con las ropas de trabajo y tras tomar una taza de humeante café se fue a la granja a ver como habían amanecido los animales. Vomitó nada mas ver lo que le esperaba en la tierra para sembrar; eran sus animales, los pobres y viejos animales enfermos tenían las tripas desparramadas por la fresca tierra, sus ojos contemplaron horrorizados la escena. Se tapó la nariz con la mano, tratando de huir del hedor que desprendían los animales muertos, los rodeó y se dirigió al corral, donde debería haber encontrado a los animales vivos. Se quedó de piedra, frente a sus ojos había vacas, ovejas, cerdos y gallinas; giró la vista hacia los animales muertos y una frase vino a su cabeza: ¿Querías animales sanos?, pues ahora los tienes.

Dejó atrás tan horripilante escena y se dirigió al cobertizo; allí lo esperaban kilos y kilos de legumbres y hortalizas. Había patatas, zanahorias, tomate, lechuga, cebolla y maíz; la suficiente cantidad como para que durara todo el crudo invierno.

Fue a contarle la buena nueva a su mujer, ella se horrorizó al ver la matanza pero no dijo nada; sabía que esa mujer sería peligrosa pero daba gracias a Dios de que los muertos fueran los animales y no su marido. Cuando los vecinos vieron a los animales le preguntaron que qué les había pasado y les contestó que habían sido los lobos; menos mal que tenían poco ganado y por lo tanto, al no se una gran masa, fue creíble.

Los aldeanos se extrañaron por su recién adquirido ganado, más no dijeron nada.

Tiempo después, a medida que pasaron las semanas, su felicidad se aguó al enterarse de lo que se comentaba en la aldea. Hacía un poco más de unas semanas la granja de una aldea vecina fue asaltada, dejando a la pobre familia en la más absoluta pobreza, pues se habían llevado toda su cosecha y sus animales.

De pronto todo encajó, la Diosa oscura había robado en aquella granja, ella estaba detrás de todo. Y como si ella estuviera metida en su mente, unas palabras aparecieron en su mente:

-¿De dónde demonios pensabas que sacaría ganado nuevo y provisiones para el invierno?, ¿Acaso crees que te caerían del cielo?

Los años fueron pasando hasta convertirse en décadas y siglos; el pequeño hijo de John creció. Se casó y tuvo hijos, sus hijos hicieron lo propio, crecieron y se casaron con las mujeres que amaban; como producto del amor nacieron sus hijos, que a su vez tuvieron más hijos. Hijos e hijos, el linaje, la descendencia de John Masbath; y por supuesto la Diosa oscura permanecía atenta, vigilante, expectante a que su parte del trato por fin se cumpliera.

La ignorancia, la falta de conocimientos inducidos por los pocos recursos que tenían, les impidió ver a aquellas gentes con quien en verdad trataban. Ellos creían que ella era una Diosa, como el Dios Zeus, solo que ella había sido _bendecida_ con poderes más oscuros; la Diosa oscura, era como la llamaban, pero ella no era una Diosa, ella era un demonio, un demonio que había conseguido salir de las profundidades del infierno.

Y por fin, tras tantos años de espera…llegó el tan ansiado día.

–Buenos días mama –saludó a su madre un joven de cabellos cobrizos revueltos al bajar por las escaleras para ir a desayunar.

–Buenos días Edward –respondió Esme, su madre, y en cuanto tomó asiento en la mesa ella puso frente a el joven un cuenco de los cereales favoritos de éste.

–Estamos a pocos días de Halloween hermanito –le informó Emmet, el hermano mayor de Edward –dime, ¿Qué piensas hacer con tus amigos los Freak? Espera, no me digas, ¿Os vais a colar en el cementerio y hablaréis con vuestros amigos los muertos? –preguntó burlona mente.

–Me parto de la risa Emmet –y es que el hermano mayor de Edward siempre se había burlado de él por su gusto a lo sobrenatural, por su modo de vestir y de ser. Él quería un hermano pequeño al que enseñarle ha jugar al fútbol, y así fue en un principio, pero luego Edward creció y se convirtió en un chico raro, una vergüenza para él, pues era el Freak del instituto, el que se viste de negro y escucha música "rara".

–Emmet no le hables así a tu hermano –le regañó la madre de ambos, Esme.

–Pero si es verdad –sus amigos y él son una panda de raros –declaró.

–Emmet… –le advirtió Esme.

–Está bien, está bien, ya me callo –alzó las manos a modo de rendición.

Los chicos se marcharon al cabo de un rato, cuando Carlisle, su padre les informó que se les hacía tarde para el instituto.

Llegamos en poco más de diez minutos y aparqué mi Volvo junto al de mi amigo Eric. Emmet aparcaba mas adelante, junto con los demás jugadores de Rugby.

Eric y Edward comenzaron a caminar y a conversar sobre cosas totalmente triviales.

-Menos mal que no te tiñes también el pelo de negro, tu pelo broncíneo te da un toque de color, eso y tus ojos verdes –dijo Eric, ya que siempre hacía burla de mi ropa tan negra.

–¿Te me estás insinuando? –bromeó Edward.

–Oh vamos, sabes perfectamente que a mí me gustan las mujeres, pero si algún día me paso al otro bando… –respondió su amigo –tú serás el primero en saberlo –los dos estallaron en risas por su comentario.

–Hola chicos –los saludó Jasper, _"el chiflado de la guerra"_, así era como le llamaban y todo porque, al igual que amaba la historia, concretamente el tema de las guerras –¿No os habéis enterado de la nueva noticia?

–No, ¿Qué ha pasado, a Jessica Stanley se el ha reventado un seno por sobredosis de silicona? –preguntó Edward. Estaban en los casilleros, abrieron sus mochilas y metieron sus libros dentro.

–Todavía no –rió –pero no perdamos la esperanza; lo que pasa es que hoy va a entrar una chica nueva.

–¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? –le cuestionó Edward.

–Pues porque mi tío es el conserje ¿Recuerdas? –dijo Jasper como si fuera algo obvio – Él escuchó al señor Tarner –el director –hablar con alguien por el teléfono acerca de que iba a cursar su último año aquí, en el instituto de Forks.

–¿Y cómo sabes que es una chica? –preguntó Eric.

–Porque el señor Tarner la trataba de "señorita".

–Oh –dijeron Edward y Eric mientras se sentaban en el aula de química, en sus respectivos lugares, todos los asientos estaban ocupados menos el asiento que estaba del lado de Edward, pues eran mesas dobles y la clase era número impar, por lo tanto a él le tocaba sentarse solo. El profesor Martínez y dejó su maletín en la mesa.

–Hola alumnos, me alegra informales que tenemos una nueva alumna en nuestro centro y a partir de hoy se incorporará a nuestra clase –abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a la hermosa chica; era bellísima, tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas que le hacía ver adorable, labios llenos, ojos chocolates perfilados de negro, pelo castaño oscura y con curvas en los lugares exactos.

Pero lo que en realidad le sorprendió a Edward y ayudó a que quedase más prendado de ella fue su ropa, su vestimenta; que consistía en una falda larga y acampanada de color negro, un corsé negro con una fina manga larga color violeta debajo y unas botas negras.

–Pasa, preséntate a la clase –ella se puso enfrente de las mesas de los alumnos.

–Hola –dijo con voz musical –me llamo Isabela Swan, tengo 18 años y vengo de Alaska.

–Ya puedes sentarte Isabella, toma, estos son tus libros –le entregó los libros de química el maestro –siéntate con Cullen, si tienes alguna duda no dudes en pedirme ayuda.

–Gracias –sonrió ella, el profesor señaló quien era Cullen y ella fue en su dirección Edward se sentía muy nervioso y se vio obligado a secar el sudor de sus manos en el pantalón.

–Parece que Lucifer ya tiene reina para gobernar los infiernos –se burló Tayler, que estaba una mesa frente a ellos. Isabella se paró y le lanzó una mirada fulminante que hizo que se dejara de reír en el acto y sintiera un repentino interés en su libro de química.

–Hola –saludó la chica nueva a Edward –creo que a partir de hoy seremos compañeros –levantó la mano para que se la estrechara, hice lo propio mientras que ambos se miraban a los ojos.

–Si, eso parece –contestó Edward con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

–Me encantará gobernar los infiernos contigo –ella sonrió y separó su silla de la mesa, dejó caer al suelo su pesada mochila y se sentó. La clase dio comienzo y Edward no podía concentrarme en lo que explicaba el profesor, estaba embrujado por su electrizante belleza.

El timbre dio por finalizada la clase.

–Hola –dijo Edward nuevamente –siento no haberme presentado formalmente, me llamo Edward Cullen y también tengo 18 años.

–Un gusto conocerte completamente –rió musicalmente –¿Sabes dónde queda la clase de historia?, es que tengo esa clase ahora y no tengo ni idea de donde está –sonrió avergonzada.

–No te preocupes, si quieres te acompaño –se ofreció Edward.

La chica le dio una deslumbrante sonrisa y la acompañó hasta su próxima clase. En el camino se dieron cuenta de las muchas cosas que tenían en común… o Edward lo hizo. La oscuridad, lo extraño, era algo que lo unía.

Ambos quedaron de acuerdo en juntarse a la hora del almuerzo, a Edward le era absolutamente intrigante esta muchacha y quería saber más de ella.

Las dos clases que faltaban para el receso pasaron tortuosamente lentas; a los oídos de Edward iba una y otra vez la risa musical de la chica, su voz, su aura… su mirada, la profundidad de ese mar oscuro.

La hora de que se reuniesen en la cafetería por fin llegó y Edward espero a Isabella a las puertas de la cafetería; la vio cruzar el pasillo y ella sonrió al verle.

–¿Llevas mucho rato esperando? –preguntó ella.

–No, solo unos cuantos minutos, entremos –le abrió la puerta caballerosamente y la dejó pasar.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Edward, la del fondo a la izquierda, justo del lado del ventanal.

Al ver que los amigos de Edward no llegaban, fueron por sus almuerzos, pero para cuando legaron, estos ya estaban sentados y comiendo. Este hecho llamó profundamente la atención de Edward, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

–Hey chicos –dijo Edward sentándose –Esta es Isabella, es nueva en el instituto.

–En realidad prefiero que me llamen Bella –dijo Isabella.

–Te queda bien –dijo Edward sonriendo torcidamente mientras ella agachaba la mirada.

–Si, sé quien es –dijo Jasper –está en mi clase de historia.

–Encantado de conocerte Bella –dijo Eric.

–Igualmente –igualmente respondió ella imperturbable.

Durante la hora que tenían para comer algo, se enteraron más de Bella, o de lo que ella quería que supieran. Edward mostraba su interés en cada pregunta que hacía y cada vez se sentía más prendado a la misteriosa chica. _Mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico y quedé bajo el cuidado de mi tía_, fue lo que les dijo Bella. _La gente de la inmobiliaria dijo que Forks era tranquilo y otoñal, por eso decidí venir aquí apenas fui libre_, Edward la encontraba simplemente fascinante.

–Sam nos invitó para Halloween –dijo de pronto Jasper.

–¿Qué harán? –preguntó Edward interesado.

–La Oüija –dijeron Eric y Jasper a unísono.

–Es peligroso practicar la oüija –intervino Bella con tono serio.

–Yo quiero ir –dijo entusiasmado Edward. Hacía un tiempo que quería ver si todo eso de las almas era cierto.

–Oh, si –se burló Eric de Isabella –los muertos se levantarán de sus tumbas y nos perseguirán hasta matarnos. Vamos Bella, es solo para divertirse, para hacer algo misterioso el día de las brujas, no te lo tomes tan enserio.

–Haced lo que queráis –dijo con expresión neutra al ingerir su comida –pero luego no digáis que no os advertí.

–Vale Skally –respondió Eric, haciendo como que le seguía la corriente –seremos cuidadosos.

–¿Y por cierto, qué tiene que ver Sam en todo esto? –se interesó Edward en saber, pero en realidad solo quería cambiar de tema y que dejaran a Bella en paz.

Bella no abrió más la boca para intervenir en nada y esto extrañó a Edward. Ella finalmente accedió a ir con ellos, ya que sus planes para Halloween no eran mejores. Edward cada vez se veía más intrigado, sobre todo por sus respuestas a preguntas… _Respeto a los espíritus, no creo que la Oüija deba se un juego_. El chico prometió defenderla si algo pasaba y ella solo rió.

A la salida Edward la fue a buscar a su clase y se ofreció a llevarla a casa, pero ella se rehusó, diciendo que le gustaba caminar. Por supuesto Edward insistió y ella rodó los ojos y se subió al Volvo.

Tras unos quince minutos estaban fuera de un caserón digno de película de horror.

–¿Ahí es donde vives? –preguntó Edward extrañado y fascinado a la vez.

–Si, era lo más asequible que había en la inmobiliaria, y me gusta, aunque la veas así de terrorífica, por dentro está bien; me gusta que sea antigua, las cosas antiguas tienen su historia.

–Supongo que sí, tienes razón –le dio la razón –No sabía que existiera, de ser así me habría colado a investigar –sonrió como niño ante su juguete nuevo –me tienes que enseñar la casa –dijo con sus ojos brillando.

–Si quieres ahora… –propuso ella.

–Lo siento –dijo de verdad –he quedado con mamá para escoger la pintura de mi cuarto.

–No te preocupes –sonrió compresiva –otro día será, que te lo pases bien –le deseó. Abrió la puerta del coche, cogió su mochila y antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse, se acercó a Edward y le besó cerca de la comisura de los labios, sonrió una vez más y se fue a su casa.

Edward quedó un momento aturdido por el cosquilleo y le pareció ver una silueta tras las cortinas del segundo piso, pero no le dio importancia. _Ocurrencias mías_, pensó el joven.

Cuando Edward llegó a casa, intentó pasar directo a su habitación, pero como siempre, Emmet tenía algo que decir.

–La Reina de la Oscuridad te ha atrapado –dijo riendo estruendosamente.

–A mí dime lo que quieras, pero con ella no te metas –dijo el chico molesto.

–Que susto, otra Freak más –le respondió su hermano. En ese momento entró el padre de ambos a la sala y Edward prefirió irse a su habitación, dio un portazo y se encerró.

Sus labios, su mirada, el rubor carmesí en sus mejillas… todo de ella le llamaba, incluso su voz y la manera en que se movía. Parecía hechizado a unas horas de conocerla. ¿Podía gustarle? ¿Atracción?

Luego de unos minutos, Esme fue a buscar con una linda sonrisa a su hijo y ambos partieron rumbo a la tienda por la pintura.

Una ronda de preguntas atacó a Edward por parte de su madre. Ella estaba tan emocionada de que alguien con gustos iguales a su hijo menos hubiese llegado. _Estás enamorado_, declaró luego de unas cuantas respuestas sacadas con pinza a su hijo. No, eso es imposible, pensó Edward, la gente no se enamora de un día para otro, pero un flechazo si puede ser.

.

.

.

El martes llegó nuevamente, día que se había transformado en el favorito de Edward.

_Un trabajo en parejas_, fue frase suficiente para que Edward y Bella quedasen de acuerdo en hacerlo juntos.

–Ponte cómoda –ofreció Edward a Bella.

–Tus padres no están –dijo de pronto Bella. Edward despegó los ojos del computador y sonrió.

–Están en casa de unos amigos, pero si te molesta… –dijo el chico y ella negó con una sonrisa.

–No me dijiste que tenías un hermano –dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos.

–Ah… Emmet –le restó importancia el joven –Si quieres te lo presento y le pides una cita –dijo repentinamente celoso y molesto.

Bella se rió.

–Ya tengo mis ojos y corazón puestos en alguien más –sentenció y el corazón de Edward se estrujó.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó tragando el nudo en su garganta.

–Tiene los ojos más verdes que he visto, los más hermoso –dijo Bella mientras se acercaba a él –Su cabello broncíneo es suave y muy sexy –susurró cerca de su oído –Y sus labios, me encantan.

Acortó la distancia y lo besó. Edward se apegó más a ella y la sentó sobre sus piernas, mientras tanto Bella delineaba con su lengua el labio inferior del fascinado chico y sus lenguas comenzaban una danza al mismo compás.

–Besando a Morticia Adams –se burló Emmet desde el marco de la puerta e interrumpió el momento.

–No te mestas con ella –le siseó Edward.

–Descuida –dijo Bella y sonrió socarronamente a Emmet.

Se acercó lentamente hasta él y lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos chocolate que de pronto se transformaron en negros. Emmet tiritó ante la visión.

–Que le tengas envidia a tu hermano por ser diferente y porque él si puede hacer lo que le gusta y no se limita a simplemente seguir al resto y cumplir con lo que los demás esperan de ti, no significa que debas joderle la vida –dijo con voz neutra –Yo que tú me voy por donde entré y lo dejo en paz.

Emmet no dijo nada y se fue aterrorizado, esa chica tenía algo y él lo sabía.

Edward celebró lo que acababa de hacer y se rió. Después de todo… no todos los días se te declara la chica que te gusta y además pone en su lugar a tu abusivo hermano.

Ella se sentó en su cama y ambos comenzaron a hacer la tarea de química nuevamente. No volvieron a comentar el hecho.

Pasaron los días siguientes y con Bella teníamos una especie de relación, aunque aún no le teníamos nombre.

Cuando al fin llegó el sábado, estaba más que feliz, al fin Halloween.

Emmet estaba raro y decidió que ese día no haría nada. Sus padres notaron que algo sucedía pero prefirieron no intervenir, en cambio Edward estaba más tranquilo, ya no le hablaba, ni siquiera lo miraba cuando estaba Bella cerca.

–Iré a la casa de Jasper a ver películas de terror –comentó Edward cuando su madre mencionó Halloween y que haría cada quien durante la noche –Pero antes pasaré a ver a Bella –informó.

No le podía decir la verdad, porque una cosa es que tu madre acepte que eres raro y te deje vestir de negro siempre y lo otro es que sepa que su hijo desea ir a hablar con muertos.

–Entonces vete antes –dijo –Así pasas más tiempo con Bella.

Edward accedió y diez minutos después de esa conversación, ya estaba aparcando en la casona de Bella. Pero lo que él no sabía era que era seguido de cerca por el Jeep de su hermano. Emmet realmente estaba preocupado, no quería que esa _demonia_ como la había apodado, le hiciera nada a su hermanito.

Edward llamó a la puerta y cuando la abrió, sonrió abiertamente. Iba vestida con un traje de época que consistía en un corsé color rojo grana, una falda gris y una mantilla también gris que rodeaba sus hombros. Llevaba tacones negros, su pelo estaba recogido en un moño, dejando sueltos varios mechones que adornaban su cara y como guinda del pastel llevaba en su brazo izquierdo una calabaza de plástico que irradiaba luz intermitente mente.

–¿Vas ha hacer truco o trato y no me los has dicho? –se burló Edward.

–Gracias –dijo sarcástica –tú tampoco estás mal –dijo ella viéndolo de arriba a abajo, desde el sweater negro hasta los jeans negros, junto con las deportivas. –¿Y tú de qué vas, de chupa sangres deprimido? –se burló ella.

–Yo no voy disfrazado –dijo Edward indignado –me he vestido igual que siempre, ¿Y tú de qué vas, de Barbie medieval al estilo pobre? –preguntó molesto.

–Oh, vamos Cullen –dijo Bella dándole un empujón juguetón en el hombro –¡Es Halloween! –exclamó –¿No hueles la magia en el aire, no oyes a los niños gritando y corriendo de puerta en puerta en busca de más caramelos, no hueles el terror de los niños al acostarse y mirar debajo de la cama o en el armario, aterrados por encontrar algo más que vacío y polvo…? –añadió con una sonrisa macabra.

–A veces me das miedo ¿sabes? –Medio rió Edward-

–Si, alguna vez me lo han dicho, pero ¿No me dijiste que vendrías a las ocho veinte para ir a la cesión con tus amigos?-preguntó escañada y socarrona a la vez.

–Si –admitió Edward con las mejillas calientes –después de hablar contigo ayudé a mi madre con la decoración de Halloween, me preguntó que si hoy no te vería, pues no le he dicho toda la verdad sobre lo que haremos esta noche; le dije que no venías con nosotros porque era una reunión de chicos, la cosa es que me dijo que aprovechara y fuera un rato a verte y aquí estoy –sonrió.

–Es el momento perfecto para enseñarte la casa, entra, vamos –lo apresuró Bella mientras lo jalaba de una mano.

–Está bien –aceptó cerrando la puerta tras de él.

La casa por dentro era más o menos como una casa normal, solo que los muebles eran antiguos; algunos sitios estaban completamente cubiertos de polvo, lo único "moderno" era la TV de plasma que había frente al viejo sofá del salón. Las paredes estaban empapeladas de lo que en su día fue un bonito y brillante amarillo claro, ahora el papel se desprendía a jirones de las paredes; el suelo del salón estaba enmoquetado por un color azul marino que dejaba ver a cada paso que necesitaba que alguien le pasara un aspiradora o simplemente que la tiraran y compraran otra nueva.

–¿Y bien, que te parece? –preguntó Bella expectante.

–La verdad es que me gusta, todos esos muebles antiguos me encantan, pareciera que estamos en otra época, ¿Pero no hay mucho polvo?

–Si, pero no me molesta, y soy demasiado floja como para ponerme a limpiar –dijo con simpleza –Ahora ven –jaló nuevamente de la mano al muchacho y subieron las escaleras que crujían tras cada paso que daban –te enseñaré mi habitación –dijo. Se detuvieron en un largo corredor y Bella abrió una puerta para que pasara.

–¿Y bien, qué te parece? –preguntó nuevamente expectante. Edward observó la cama que estaba a la derecha, tenía un cabecero de madera oscura y una blanca y mullida colcha; había un escritorio que estaba pegado a la pared de la izquierda, con su gran sillón giratorio en frente, había un armario empotrado frente a la cama y por último un gran ventanal al lado de la cama, del cual colgaba una preciosa cortina blanca de encaje. Las paredes eran de un color blanco cáscara de huevo.

–Es muy diferente al resto de la casa –observó.

–Si –sonrió ella –aquí es donde paso más tiempo, así que lo puse a mi gusto.

–Es muy diferente a lo que me imaginaba –reconoció Edward –viendo como vistes…

–No por ser _oscura_ tengo que odiar la luz, la brillantez de de otro color que no sea oscuro.

-Touché –dijo Edward.

-Vamos a ver la tele mientras llega la hora de irse –propuso Edward.

Bajaron las escaleras y se sentaron en el mullido sofá de terciopelo verde, encendió la televisión y pasaron el rato viendo _"El club de media noche"_, pues en una de las tantas charlas, había salido a la luz que a los dos les encantaba esa serie cuando eran pequeños.

Llegó la horade ir al encuentro de los demás y renuentes se pararon.

–¿Tienes miedo –preguntó Edward de camino al coche.

–No tengo miedo –aseguró Bella –es solo que la oüija no es algo con lo que se deba jugar, hay que honrar a los espíritus, no burlare de ellos.

–No te lo tomes así, por cierto ¿Para qué llevas la calabaza? –preguntó Edward mientras ambos subían al coche.

–Para alumbrar el camino de los difuntos –dijo Bella seria, mientras su vista se mantenía frente a la carretera.

–De acuerdo –rió nerviosamente Edward, la manera en lo que lo había dicho lo asustó un poco.

Unos árboles encubrían el coche de Emmet, que se encontraba estacionado en la casa de la demonia de ojos negros, cuando ella y su hermano se subieron al coche y salieron a la carretera, él encendió el motor de su Jeep y los siguió.

Aparcaron una calle antes del cementerio y se bajaron del coche; a lo lejos se divisaban las oscuras siluetas de los que serían Jasper y Eric esperándolos. Porque allí era la junta.

–Vaya –dijo Jasper al ver a Bella –bonito disfraz.

–Gracias –sonrió Bella.

–¿De qué vas vestida? –preguntó Eric extrañado.

–Voy de campesina –dijo ella con una sonrisa que guardaba más de lo que pensaban.

–¿Os habéis traído la oüija? –preguntó Edward.

–Si –Eric palmeó su mochila –también me he traído velas.

–Entones entremos ya –dijo Edward impaciente.

–Por cierto –dijo Jasper mientras caminaban a través del sendero que había en el cementerio –cuando vinimos Eric y yo el otro día a inspeccionar, descubrimos que hay una especie de cripta, está escondida por los arbustos y la hiedra. Eric y yo pensamos que estaría bien hacerla ahí en vez de sentados en el suelo, rodeados de lápidas, ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

–Si, la cripta es mucho mejor, por mí está bien –dije Edward y luego miró a Bella para ver si estaba de acuerdo.

–Cambio de sitio ¿No?, vale, me apunto –entrelazó sus dedos con los de Edward y se dejaron guiar por los chicos.

En la oscuridad de la noche era difícil encontrar la cripta, pero descubrieron su posición gracias al brillo de la luna que refulgía contra un resquicio del cristal de la ventana de la cripta. Cuando llegaron a ella, apartaron la hiedra, Jasper abrió de un empujón la oxidada puerta, dentro todo era oscuridad, excepto por el rayo de luna que se filtraba por la ventana e iluminaba el descenso de una escalera bajo el suelo de piedra.

Había un fuerte olor a polvo, a encierro; alguien encendió un mechero, Eric, el lugar se llenó de una tenue luz parpadeante que nos permitió ver como estaba aquello.

Montones de telarañas colgaban de las esquinas, de las paredes colgaban antorchas, puestas para alumbrar el lugar a sus visitantes.

–¿Qué hacemos, bajamos a ver lo que hay o nos quedamos arriba? –preguntó Bella como si tal cosa.

–Creo que será mejor que nos quedemos aquí, ¿verdad chicos? –preguntó Edward con un hilo de voz.

–Si, definitivamente, nunca has tenido más razón tío –dijo Eric, que junto con Jasper se habían pegado a Edward y Bella como lapas. Edward sintió pasar una brisa en su columna y cuello.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –se giré exaltado Edward, dominado por el creciente pánico.

–Ha sido el viento, lumbreras –dijo Bella negando con la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco –La puerta está abierta y hace un frío horroroso.

–Oh –musitó con las mejillas calientes y la cabeza gacha.

–¿Cierro la puerta? –preguntó ella pacientemente.

–Si-se apresuró a decir Jasper –pero asegúrate de que el pomo no esté estropeado, no quiero quedarme aquí encerrado.

–Maricas –musitó ella medio riéndose cuando fue ha cerrar la puerta.

–Bueno, ¿A que esperas?, saca la oüija de una maldita vez –le ordenó Edward a Eric.

–Oh, si, lo siento, ya va –se descolgó la mochila, la puso en el suelo y sacó una pesada tabla de madera. Tenía pintada a negro las letras del abecedario en la parte superior de la tabla y en el centro había un no, a la derecha, y un si, a la izquierda; después sacó de la mochila un puntero blanco y unas cuantas velas.

–Espero que sean aromáticas –dijo Jasper refiriéndose a las velas –porque aquí huele que apesta –El estaba más relajado, en realidad todos estábamos más relajados ahora, excepto Bella, que nunca estuvo nerviosa.

–Hoy es tu día de suerte –sonrió Eric –se las "requisé" a mi hermana así que sí, son aromáticas.

_¡Perfecto! Íbamos a hacer la oüija en una cripta dejada de la mano de Dios, con velas aromáticas y con una campesina que llevaba una calabaza "para alumbrar el camino de los difuntos"_, pensó Edward.

_¿¡Qué clase de espíritu que se aprecie hablaría con nosotros?, ¡ni siquiera yo mismo hablaría ahora con nosotros!_, seguía pensando Edward que aún no estaba del todo tranquilo.

Eric y Bella colocaron las velas en círculo alrededor de la oüija dejando el suficiente espacio como para sentarse; Bella se sentó al lado de Edward, Eric frente a ellos y Jasper a su lado.

–Cuando la sesión de espiritismo comience no podremos romper el círculo, no hasta que nosotros decidamos acabarla, podría ser peligroso –advirtió Bella –poned todos el dedo índice en el puntero –indicó y todos hicieron lo que ella dijo.

–Sesión iniciada –dijo Bella –¿Alguna pregunta en especial?

–¿Sigue vivo Elvis Presley? –susurró Eric.

–¿Alguien, alguna pregunta? –Siguió preguntando Bella, obviando a Eric; a lo que Jasper y Edward dejaron escapar una pequeña risilla –Bien, comenzaré yo –sentenció seria.

–¿Hay algún ente esta cripta?, ¿Alguien que quiera contactar con nosotros? –el puntero se empezó a mover, guiado por el impulso que controlaba nuestros dedos. Se situó encima de _SI_.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó Bella con voz seria. Nuestros dedos volvieron a ser impulsados otra vez, solo que ahora se dirigían al abecedario; arrastramos el puntero sorteando las letras: _J-O-H-N-M-A-S-B-A-T-H_

–¿Qué quiere de nosotros John Masbath? –se tensó Bella, el puntero deletreó su mensaje: _E-L-D-E-M-O-N-I-O-E-S-T-A-E-N-T-R-E-V-O-S-O-T-R-O-S_

–¡¿De qué mierda está hablando? –gritó Eric haciendo ademán de levantarse.

–No te muevas –masculló Bella con la mandíbula apretada. Eric se quedó quieto en su lugar y los dedos de los chicos volvieron a tomar impulso: _V-A-A-P-O-R-T-I-E-D-W-A-R-D_

–¿¡Qué estás diciendo? , ¿¡Quién eres, por qué sabes mi nombre? –gritó Edward en medio de la desesperación que le carcomía. El viento empezó a aullar en el exterior, se rompió la ventana, haciendo que el azote del viento se arremolinara alrededor de los chicos.

–¡Vayámonos de aquí! –gritó Jasper por encima del ensordecedor ruido del viento, que apagó las llamas de las velas al hacer contacto con ellas.

Aun con el viento a su alrededor, el puntero se siguió moviendo: _Y-O-T-U-B-E-L-A-C-U-L-P-A_

–¡Vayámonos Edward! –gritó Bella.

–¡Espera! –gritó Bella.

_A-L-E-J-A-T-E- D-E- E-_

–¡Sesión acabada! –gritó Bella, el puntero se detuvo abruptamente sin acabar la frase.

–¿¡Por qué lo has hecho? –le reclamó Edward a Bella, quien lo miraba con expresión indescifrable. El viento fue disminuyendo.

–¡Podía ser peligroso! –exclamó.

–¡Él solo quería advertirme, protegerme! –le rebatió.

–¡Eso no lo sabes!, tú mismo lo leíste, ¡Él tubo la culpa!

–¡Callaos!-gritó Jasper –Escuchad –todos guardaron silencio y escucharon en la planta baja como algo era arrastrado por la cerámica.

–Viene de abajo –murmuró Eric con el rostro pálido.

–Nos vamos, ya –ordenó Bella y todos le hicieron caso. Con la ventana rota entraba totalmente el brillo de la luna llena, divisamos la puerta fácilmente, Edward tiró del pomo, pero este no cedía.

–No se abre –dijo con angustia a los demás.

–Déjame a mí –dijo Jasper. Cogió el pomo y lo giró varias veces pero este no cedía ante su fuerza –¡Ábrete joder! –se hizo un momento de silencio y escuchamos el cadente susurro de pisadas que ascendían por la escalera de piedra.

–¡Me cago en la puta hostia! –Eric se lanzó contra la puerta e intentó derribarla –¡Ábrete, ábrete! –berreó dándole con los puños.

–Por la ventana –nos urgió Bella, que no apartaba los ojos del hueco de la escalera. Con la manga de la sudadera limpié los restos de cristales que había en el contorno de la ventana; menos mal que no era un segundo piso…

Eric fue el primero en salir y después Jasper.

–Date prisa, Bella –le urgió Edward desesperado, el corazón le latía desbocado y cada vez las pisadas se hacían más cercanas.

–Sal tu primero, yo te cubro las espaldas –Edward salió y Bella lo siguió. Los chicos les llevaban la delantera, pues corrían como si les persiguiera el demonio.

–Corramos –Edward la cogió de la mano y corrieron sin parar, esquivando la maleza de la parte trasera del cementerio, Edward giró la cabeza para ver si esa cosa los perseguía; estaba ahí, en la ventana. Un hombre, quizá John Masbath era el que los observaba; en su mano llevaba la calabaza de Bella.

Corrieron con más rapidez hasta llegar al sendero del cementerio, pisaron por fin el asfalto, la calle estaba a oscuras, las farolas se habían apagado; una vez más se guiaban gracias a la luna. Edward se metió al coche y se lanzó dentro apenas lo localizó.

–¿¡Qué haces? ¡Súbete! –le gritó Edward a Bella, que estaba parada frente al coche.

–Vete a tu casa, yo tengo algo que hacer –dijo ella mirando aún hacía el lugar donde habían estado hace unos minutos.

–Pero… –comenzó a decir Edward quien no entendía nada.

–¡He dicho que te vayas! –gritó enfurecida.

–No te dejaré con un…lo que sea al acecho –sentenció Edward muy seguro.

–Él no puede salir de su cripta –aseguró Bella.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Edward.

–¡Simplemente lo sé! ¿De acuerdo?, ahora vete, nos veremos a media noche en mi casa –sin decir más, ella se quedó quieta en su lugar hasta que vio partir a Edward.

Anduvo de vuelta al cementerio, concretamente a la cripta donde la esperaba el espíritu de John Masbath, quien intentaba hacer lo que no pudo hacer en vida, salvar a su tataranieto.

–¿¡Qué crees que haces, viejo decrépito? –gritó Bella, abriendo la puerta con facilidad.

–Igual que esa fatídica noche, no has cambiado nada, hasta llevas las mismas ropas –Observó el John de carne y hueso, todo gracias a la magia de Halloween

–Y tú con el mismo afán de cuidar a tu familia –se burló ella.

–No permitiré que te lleves su alma; no podía combatirte en aquel entonces, pero ahora sí –sentenció John.

–Estamos de acuerdo en una cosa, no me llevaré su alma al infierno –sonrió ella –pero si la tuya –En un rápido movimiento se sacó un puñal de debajo de la falda y se lo clavó en el abdomen, el puñal brilló con un intenso rojo, lo sacó y lo volvió a guardar donde antes; sujetado a su muslo por la liga blanca.

Los huesos de John Masbath reposaban en el suelo, lo único que quedaba de él; antes de irse cogió la parpadeante calabaza del suelo, se la colgó al brazo y fue a su casa para esperar a Edward.

.

.

.

_**To be continued…**_

**Lo siento, pero para que el one shot estuviera dentro del tope de palabras exigidas por el concurso tuve que cortar la historia, pero no os preocupéis, cuando empiecen las votaciones subiré el final.**

**Nota de Beta**: _Muajajajaja ¡Halloween! Me encanta, es divertido, además que comienzan las historias y los niños piden dulces xD en fin… Cathya como siempre tomando los consejos… muy buen trabajo, llegará el día en que no haré falta *HanaPoison llora* *Snif* _

_Muy buena historia, me dio miedo y me mantuvo muy tensa mientras la leía, pero de eso se trata muajajaja. Felicitaciones amiga y les pido que voten por ella, se lo merece :D_

_Con cariño… HanaPoison. _

**Autora:** que decir…¡me encanta Halloween! Y acepté encantada participar en el concurso; me divertí mucho escribiendo y también me asusté pero espero que haya merecido la pena y les guste.

_**¡Feliz Halloween!**_

_**Pd:**_ la canción para esta historia es " I put spell on you" de Marilyn Manson, el link está en mi perfil.


	2. Nota

¡Hola chicas!

Les pongo la nota por que ya han empezado las votaciones para el concurso, el link está en mi perfil.

Así que las que me quieran votar por que les ha gustado el shot, pues háganlo! Jajaja

Las votaciones acaban el 20 de este mes.

¡Deséenme suerte!

Muchas gracias a todas las que habéis leído y me habéis dejado review, y a aquellas que agregaron la historia a alerta y favoritos, y por supuesto a los que leyeron pero no dejaron review, ¡muchas gracias a todos por leer, la espera para saber el final acabará pronto! Jajaja

¡besos a todas!


	3. Parte 2

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

–_Dios, nos habéis dado un susto de muerte –comentó uno de los chicos que estaban alrededor de la fogata._

–_Lo sentimos, no era nuestra intención; solo dábamos un paseo por el bosque –contestó el chico de cabello broncíneo que estaba acompañado por una chica de cabello ondulado color castaño con reflejos rojizos a la luz de las llamas._

–_Si, bueno, andábamos en busca de lo extraño, lo sobrenatural –dijo la recién llegada dándole a su acompañante una mirada cómplice –ya sabéis, es el día de las brujas._

–_¿Alguien más quiere contar una historia?_

–_Todo empezó hace cientos de años, eran tiempos oscuros donde las enfermedades y el hambre gobernaban el mundo; solo los ricos, los hacendados conseguían vivir año tras año. Sucedió en Irlanda, de ahí viene el origen de Halloween, por Samhain, una festividad que significaba el fin del verano en la que también se celebraba el final de temporada de cosecha. Una noche, la noche de Samhain, alguien albergaría el remordimiento en su corazón hasta el día de su muerte por lo que hizo._

–_Hola –se atrevió a decir –soy John, John Masbath, vengo en busca de su ayuda, diosa._

–_¿Me buscabas? –sonrió enigmáticamente, azotándole con toda la intensidad de su mirada tras la longitud de sus pestañas. Un ángel, un ángel venido desde el infierno._

–_Entiendo –sonrió –Haremos una cosa; dentro de tres lunas encontrarás en tu granja lo que necesitas; a cambio yo también quiero algo._

–_¿Un…trato? –se extrañó John._

_Esa noche John se quedó en vela, como sabía que pasaría, su conciencia no lo dejaba dormir; no hacía más que pensar en el desdichado destino que correría su ta-tara nieto sin saber porqué, sin tener la culpa de nada; y todo por él._

_Vomitó nada mas ver lo que le esperaba en la tierra para sembrar; eran sus animales, los pobres y viejos animales enfermos tenían las tripas desparramadas por la fresca tierra, sus ojos contemplaron horrorizados la escena._

_Se quedó de piedra, frente a sus ojos había vacas, ovejas, cerdos y gallinas; giró la vista hacia los animales muertos y una frase vino a su cabeza: ¿Querías animales sanos?, pues ahora los tienes._

_la Diosa oscura permanecía atenta, vigilante, expectante a que su parte del trato por fin se cumpliera._

_La ignorancia, la falta de conocimientos inducidos por los pocos recursos que tenían, les impidió ver a aquellas gentes con quien en verdad trataban. Ellos creían que ella era una Diosa, como el Dios Zeus, solo que ella había sido __bendecida__ con poderes más oscuros; la Diosa oscura, era como la llamaban, pero ella no era una Diosa, ella era un demonio, un demonio que había conseguido salir de las profundidades del infierno._

_Y por fin, tras tantos años de espera…llegó el tan ansiado día._

–_¿No os habéis enterado de la nueva noticia?_

–_No, ¿Qué ha pasado, a Jessica Stanley se el ha reventado un seno por sobredosis de silicona? –preguntó Edward. Estaban en los casilleros, abrieron sus mochilas y metieron sus libros dentro._

–_Todavía no –rió –pero no perdamos la esperanza; lo que pasa es que hoy va a entrar una chica nueva._

–_Hola –dijo con voz musical –me llamo Isabela Swan, tengo 18 años y vengo de Alaska._

–_Hola –saludó la chica nueva a Edward –creo que a partir de hoy seremos compañeros –levantó la mano para que se la estrechara, hice lo propio mientras que ambos se miraban a los ojos._

_Sam nos invitó para Halloween –dijo de pronto Jasper._

–_¿Qué harán? –preguntó Edward interesado._

–_La Oüija –dijeron Eric y Jasper a unísono._

–_Es peligroso practicar la oüija –intervino Bella con tono serio._

–_Yo quiero ir –dijo entusiasmado Edward. _

_-Besando a Morticia Adams –se burló Emmet desde el marco de la puerta e interrumpió el momento._

–_No te mestas con ella –le siseó Edward._

–_Descuida –dijo Bella y sonrió socarronamente a Emmet._

_Se acercó lentamente hasta él y lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos chocolate que de pronto se transformaron en negros. Emmet tiritó ante la visión._

–_Iré a la casa de Jasper a ver películas de terror –comentó Edward cuando su madre mencionó Halloween y que haría cada quien durante la noche –Pero antes pasaré a ver a Bella –informó._

–_¿Vas ha hacer truco o trato y no me los has dicho? –se burló Edward._

–_Oh, vamos Cullen –dijo Bella dándole un empujón juguetón en el hombro –¡Es Halloween! –exclamó –¿No hueles la magia en el aire, no oyes a los niños gritando y corriendo de puerta en puerta en busca de más caramelos, no hueles el terror de los niños al acostarse y mirar debajo de la cama o en el armario, aterrados por encontrar algo más que vacío y polvo…? –añadió con una sonrisa macabra._

_-¿No me dijiste que vendrías a las ocho veinte para ir a la sesión con tus amigos?_

_-Ayudé a mi madre con la decoración de Halloween, me preguntó que si hoy no te vería, pues no le he dicho toda la verdad sobre lo que haremos esta noche; le dije que no venías con nosotros porque era una reunión de chicos, la cosa es que me dijo que aprovechara y fuera un rato a verte y aquí estoy –sonrió._

–_Es el momento perfecto para enseñarte la casa, entra, vamos –lo apresuró Bella mientras lo jalaba de una mano._

_Llegó la horade ir al encuentro de los demás y renuentes se pararon._

–_¿Tienes miedo –preguntó Edward de camino al coche._

–_No tengo miedo –aseguró Bella –es solo que la oüija no es algo con lo que se deba jugar, hay que honrar a los espíritus, no burlare de ellos._

–_¿Os habéis traído la oüija? –preguntó Edward._

–_Si –Eric palmeó su mochila –también me he traído velas._

–_Entones entremos ya –dijo Edward impaciente._

–_Por cierto –dijo Jasper mientras caminaban a través del sendero que había en el cementerio –cuando vinimos Eric y yo el otro día a inspeccionar, descubrimos que hay una especie de cripta, está escondida por los arbustos y la hiedra. Eric y yo pensamos que estaría bien hacerla ahí en vez de sentados en el suelo, rodeados de lápidas, ¿Estáis de acuerdo?_

_Cuando llegaron a ella, apartaron la hiedra, Jasper abrió de un empujón la oxidada puerta, dentro todo era oscuridad, excepto por el rayo de luna que se filtraba por la ventana e iluminaba el descenso de una escalera bajo el suelo de piedra._

–_¿Hay algún ente esta cripta?, ¿Alguien que quiera contactar con nosotros? –el puntero se empezó a mover, guiado por el impulso que controlaba nuestros dedos. Se situó encima de __SI__._

–_¿Qué quiere de nosotros John Masbath? –se tensó Bella, el puntero deletreó su mensaje: __E-L-D-E-M-O-N-I-O-E-S-T-A-E-N-T-R-E-V-O-S-O-T-R-O-S_

–_¡Vayámonos de aquí! –gritó Jasper por encima del ensordecedor ruido del viento, que apagó las llamas de las velas al hacer contacto con ellas._

_A-L-E-J-A-T-E- D-E- E-_

–_¡Callaos!-gritó Jasper –Escuchad –todos guardaron silencio y escucharon en la planta baja como algo era arrastrado por la cerámica_

–_Viene de abajo –murmuró Eric con el rostro pálido._

–_¡Me cago en la puta hostia! –Eric se lanzó contra la puerta e intentó derribarla –¡Ábrete, ábrete! –berreó dándole con los puños._

–_Corramos –Edward la cogió de la mano y corrieron sin parar, esquivando la maleza de la parte trasera del cementerio, Edward giró la cabeza para ver si esa cosa los perseguía; estaba ahí, en la ventana. Un hombre, quizá John Masbath era el que los observaba; en su mano llevaba la calabaza de Bella._

–_Vete a tu casa, yo tengo algo que hacer –dijo ella mirando aún hacía el lugar donde habían estado hace unos minutos._

–_No te dejaré con un…lo que sea al acecho –sentenció Edward muy seguro._

–_Él no puede salir de su cripta –aseguró Bella._

–_¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Edward._

–_¡Simplemente lo sé! ¿De acuerdo?, ahora vete, nos veremos a media noche en mi casa –sin decir más, ella se quedó quieta en su lugar hasta que vio partir a Edward._

–_¿¡Qué crees que haces, viejo decrépito? –gritó Bella, abriendo la puerta con facilidad._

–_No permitiré que te lleves su alma; no podía combatirte en aquel entonces, pero ahora sí –sentenció John._

–_Estamos de acuerdo en una cosa, no me llevaré su alma al infierno –sonrió ella –pero si la tuya –En un rápido movimiento se sacó un puñal de debajo de la falda y se lo clavó en el abdomen, el puñal brilló con un intenso rojo, lo sacó y lo volvió a guardar donde antes; sujetado a su muslo por la liga blanca._

_Los huesos de John Masbath reposaban en el suelo, lo único que quedaba de él; antes de irse cogió la parpadeante calabaza del suelo, se la colgó al brazo y fue a su casa para esperar a Edward._

_**To be continued…**_

Edward mientras tanto, ignorante de lo que ocurría en el cementerio, aparcó a la salida de su casa, tal como ella se lo había dicho, o más bien ordenado. _¿Dónde estará Bella? ¿Se encontrará bien?, ¿El fantasma la habrá atrapado?, no eso no es posible, ella dijo…_ pensaba Edward sin cesar.

–¿¡Se puede saber qué mierdas hacías en el cementerio? –le gritó Emmet a Edward sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–¿¡Me has seguido? –exclamó Edward atónito, quien se giró para encararlo.

–Por supuesto, ¿Creías que te iba a dejar solo con esa? –dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

–Esa, como tú la llamas, tiene un nombre, y es Bella –la defendió Edward.

–_Esa_ –remarcó la palabra –es una demonia, ¡Lo he visto con mis propios ojos! –dijo Emmet.

–Si Bella es una demonia ¿Yo que soy? ¿Lucifer? –dijo Edward con sarcasmo.

–¡Me amenazó, tenía los ojos negros como la noche, completamente negros! –seguía tratando de hacer Emmet entender a su hermano enceguecido por la hechizante Bella y por algo más tal vez.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Edward ya impaciente.

–El día que vi como os besabais, ella me amenazó, dijo que me cortaría la lengua –dijo Emmet.

–Estás delirando, vete a la cama y duerme un rato, te hará bien –le dijo Edward riendo un poco y se dio la media vuelta, entrando a casa.

–¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! –Escuchó Edward que gritaba Emmet sin descanso –¡Te está mintiendo, te tiene hipnotizado!

–¡Vete a descansar, Emmet! –cerró la puerta tras de él y entró en mi cuarto. Echó el pestillo, se tumbó en la cama y espero a que llegara la medianoche para ir con Bella, tal cual lo habían acordado.

_¿Qué era lo que había pasado esta noche?, en la sesión de oüija se "aparece" John Masbath y dice que hay un demonio entre nosotros, que me quería a mí y que me tenía que alejar de e…_ Edward pensaba sin descanso, tratando de comprender algo. Pero no podía, nada calzaba.

_Pero luego también dice que fue por su culpa, así que, ¿Como fiarse de él?_

_Luego parece que su fantasma nos persigue tras no poder acabar de darme el mensaje, cunado por fin logramos escapar, Bella decide irse por su cuenta, y ahora Emmet viene con el cuento de que Bella es una demonia…por favor, ¿Qué más puede ocurrir esta noche?_, pensó con incredulidad.

Edward se sobresaltó al escuchar el despertador que había dejado programado, faltaban quince minutos para la medianoche. Se fue al baño y refrescó su rostro un poco, para ver si así lograba despejar un poco su mente.

Quince minutos después estaba aparcando frente a la vieja casa que a la oscuridad de la noche parecía todavía más tétrica. Salió del coche y sus pies resonaron en el firme suelo de tierra, anduvo con paso decidido a casa de Bella, levantó la mano para llamar a su puerta pero esta se entreabrió ante un solo toque. La puerta estaba abierta, observé, Bella la debió de dejar entrecerrada para él, eso era seguro. Se adentró en la casa que estaba tan oscura como la boca de un lobo.

–¿Bella? –medio gritó Edward al aire, pero no recibió respuesta.

–¡¿Bella, soy Edward, ya estoy aquí, dónde estás? –como seguía sin recibir respuesta, se decidió a subir por las escaleras, que eran alumbradas por la luna a través del gran ventanal que había al lado derecho de la pared.

–¿Bella?-preguntó nuevamente sin recibir respuestas, mientras sus pisadas hacían crujir los peldaños de la escalera. Alcanzó el final de la escalera y enfocó el largo pasillo que conducía a su cuarto, la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Su sombra se deslizó por la pared de la izquierda hasta que alcanzó la manija de la puerta ya la abrió con el leve toque de la yema de los dedos. Adentro estaba todo oscuro, pero el sillón negro que me daba la espalda, resaltaba en la penumbra.

–¿Bella? –susurró.

–Te estaba esperando –el sillón giró, dejando ver una oscura silueta. Edward respiró de alivio al ver que era Bella.

–Me has dado un susto de muerte –dijo Edward con una mano en su desbocado corazón –¿No oíste como te llamaba? –peguntó cuando estuvo más calmado.

–No, lo siento –se disculpó la morena.

–En fin, no pasa nada –dijo Edward sentándose en la cama –esta noche ha sido de locos, que si la Oüija, que si Emmet diciendo que eres una demonia…

–¿¡Qué? –exclamó levantándose de la silla y se situó frente a la ventana.

–Si, Emmet me siguió al cementerio y al llegar a casa me encaró diciendo que no me dejaría solo contigo, ¡Que eras una demonia y que le habías dicho que le cortarías la lengua –Edward rió divertido.

–¿Te siguió? –preguntó Bella, Edward observó su figura y deseo poder ver la expresión que pasaba por su rostro.

–Si, ¿¡Te lo puedes creer?, le dije que se acostara y descansara un poco –contestó Edward extrañado por tanta pregunta.

–¿Y te hizo caso? –preguntó Bella con una voz misteriosa.

–Creo que sí, tal vez se dio cuenta de que estaba alucinando; ya sabía yo que tanto videojuego le iba a freír el cerebro. ¿Por cierto, que es lo que tenías que hacer antes? –preguntó Edward lleno de curiosidad.

–¿Quieres que descorra las cortinas? –respondió Bella con otra pregunta.

–Si, apenas veo nada –respondió el chico. Sus manos rodearon las blancas cortinas y las puso a cada lado de la ventana, dejando que la magnificencia de la luna los bañara con su plateado brillo.

–Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte –dijo ella dándose la vuelta para mirarme.

–Dispara –sonreí.

–No soy lo que tú cree que soy –dijo Bella mirando al muchacho que la veía extrañado.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Edward sin entender.

–Yo nunca he vivido en Alaska, no soy nueva en el pueblo, siempre he vivido aquí, en esta casa; hace cientos de años que vine a Forks –comenzó a relatar Bella.

–Es una broma ¿Verdad? –dijo sin poder creérselo Edward.

–El espíritu de esta noche, John Masbath, era tu tatarabuelo, él solo quería avisarte, protegerte de mí. Emmet tiene razón, soy un demonio –dijo Bella.

–¡Mientes! –gritó Edward quien no quería dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

–No, escúchame –se arrodilló frente a él –cuando John vivía hizo un trato conmigo, él quería que le repusiera la cosecha que había perdido y el ganado que estaba enfermo, lo hice, pero él a cambio accedió a darme tu alma.

–¿¡Entonces para eso me quieres, para matarme?, ¿¡Cada palabra que me dijiste era mentira? ¿¡Por eso me enamoraste? –gritó Edward con dolor.

–No, espera…que, ¿Me amas? –preguntó Bella con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

–Te amo, maldita sea, te amo aún ahora que sé que quieres matarme –dijo el chico frustrado.

–Nunca te mataría, antes iría al infierno –declaró Bella.

–Entonces que piensas hacer, ¿Torturarme?

–¿¡Puedes de dejar de decir esas cosas!, no lo entiendes –dijo desesperada –Si, en un principio quería tu alma, esperaba ansiosa la hora de obtener mi parte del trato – Edward sintió como su corazón se oprimía por el dolor –y os vigilaba, a vuestra familia, hasta que por fin llegaste tú; pero cuando naciste y te vi crecer me di cuenta de que lo último que quería era matarte, me enamoré de ti Edward, cada año que pasaba me sentía unida a ti.

–Entones –dije Edward más calmado cuando asimiló las cosas y el alma, irónicamente, le volvió al cuerpo al ver que Bella en verdad le amaba –¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, que planeas? –la miró a los ojos.

–Bebe mi sangre, conviértete en un demonio y acompáñame hasta el fin de los días –se aferró a sus piernas y le suplicó con la mirada.

–¿Irme de Forks, dejar a mi familia, dejar todo atrás? –dudó por un instante.

–¿Me quieres? –Demandó Bella, cambiando repentinamente de carácter –¿Me amas? –dijo entre dientes, enterrando sus uñas en los muslos del chico, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos; sus ojos, que eran dos pozos de absoluta negrura.

–Si –dijo él sin dudar.

–Entonces hazlo –demandó –bebe mi sangre y te prometo que nunca nos separaremos; recorreremos juntos el camino de las sombras, haremos nuestro ese camino.

–¿Si bebo ahora me convertiré inmediatamente en un demonio? –preguntó Edward.

–No, tienes que ir bebiendo paulatinamente para que tu cuerpo vaya absorbiendo el poder, para que se acostumbre al cambio. Sucederá poco a poco, ¿Bebes o no? –preguntó la chica.

–Si –asintió, pues no quería separarse de ella, no ahora que sabía que se pertenecían mutuamente; sería un placer ser su luz en la oscuridad, hasta que esta los consuma.

–Al cabo de un tiempo tu carácter cambiará, se verá afectada tu personalidad por la sangre de demonio –avisó Bella.

–¿Cambiará el amor que siento por ti? –Ella negó con la cabeza –Entonces no me importa –sonrió de lado y alargó el brazo para acariciarle la mejilla –No me separaré de ti, te amo.

–Yo también te amo –sonrió emocionada, acarició la mano que tenía en su cara y la bajó hasta dejarla reposar en la mullida colcha, empujó suavemente a Edward hacia atrás hasta quedar tumbado sobre la cama y ella se arrodilló entre mis piernas; él respiró con nerviosismo.

Sacó un cuchillo de debajo de la almohada; el cuchillo reflejó un brillo plateado al hacer un leve corte en su brazo.

–Bebe –ordenó acercando la herida a la boca de, él dudó un momento, pero luego recordó que lo hacía por ella, para estar siempre con ella; un pequeño sacrificio que le traería una larga y feliz vida junto a ella. Besó la herida, entreabrió los labios y dejó que el caliente líquido bañara si lengua; sabía a óxido y a sal, cerró los ojos y se obligó a seguir chupando, cuado ya no caía más líquido rozó con la punta de la lengua el corte, sintiendo la fina línea en la sedosa piel de Bella, apretó la presión de sus labios y chupó hasta que si lengua dejó de notar la línea del corte.

–Sanamos rápido –dijo como explicación a la muda pregunta en los ojos del chico.

–¿Qué haremos ahora? –preguntó Edward aturdido a la linda chica que tenía frente a él.

–Por lo pronto, irnos de Forks, tengo las maletas hechas, no hace falta que pases por casa, te compraré algo en cuanto estemos fuera de aquí.

–De acuerdo –se limitó a responder.

–Tengo un coche escondido en medio del bosque, andando –se pusieron de pié, recogieron las maletas y se pudieron en marcha al bosque.

–¿No te sientes extraño? –preguntó Bella mientras sorteaban los árboles.

–Me siento como con más fuerza, más…poderoso –dijo Edward.

–Y aún lo serás más –le prometió ella –Cada vez que tomes mí sangre te sentirás más fuerte, hasta que llegues a ser un demonio completo –le sonrió. Localizaron su coche detrás de un grupo de árboles; era un todo terreno negro, sacó las llaves y puso las maletas en la parte de atrás –Súbete –ordenó, se subió, encendió el motor y pisó el acelerador.

–Bien cariño, bienvenido a una nueva era –le sonrió Bella mientras apretaba su muslo.

.

.

.

–Así que eso es lo que de verdad pasó –se burló James.

–En efecto –dijo el de cabello broncíneo.

–¿Y tú chica cómo lo sabes? –presionó James para que acabaran con _"la bromita"_.

–Por que yo soy Isabella, yo soy la diosa oscura –dijo lentamente.

–Si, y yo soy _Frankestein_ –se burló Mike.

Todos se callaron, el único sonido reinante era el de los grillos, pues Isabella y Edward les mostraban a los demás sus ojos negros, sus negros ojos que refulgían contra las danzantes lamas de la hoguera.

–Esto no puede ser cierto, no…puede ser real –dijo Jessica temerosa.

–Créeme cuando te digo que soy un demonio, y soy muy real –sonrió ella macabramente.

–Y ahora que sabéis nuestro secreto, pequeña escoria humana –dijo Edward –no os queda más remedio que morir. -Edward y Bella se sonrieron y avanzaron hacia sus víctimas.

Más tarde, cuado Edward y Bella se cansaron de "jugar" con sus víctimas, se fueron del bosque, dejando atrás los cuerpos mutilados y sin vida de aquellos humanos.

–Fue Emmet quien contó eso sobre nosotros, estoy segura, él sabía lo que era –dijo Bella.

–¿Por qué no le hacemos una pequeña visita, como planeábamos, y hacemos que cierre su bocaza? –le propuso Edward a Bella, a quien tenía cogida de la mano.

–No es mala idea –sonrió ella –para nada mala.

.

.

.

_**Hospital de Forks, pabellón psiquiátrico**_

Un Emmet de 60 años se encontraba tumbado en la cama del hospital; lo habían ingresado ahí cuando a la mañana siguiente de ese fatídico día de Halloween vio que su hermano no había vuelto, todo era real, ella existía; se dio cuneta de que su hermano jamás volvería, pues ella se lo había llevado.

Se lo contó a todos, lo que había visto, lo que sabía, pero claro, lo tomaron por loco, dijeron que la desaparición de su hermano le dolía tanto hasta el punto de llevarlo hasta la locura.

Pasó los años metido en es habitación privada, mas su miedo, su desgarrador terror a encontrarse otra vez con ella, a que volviera para matarlo, siempre estaba ahí, latente; una continua lucha sin descanso por sobrevivir a sus pesadillas.

Pero él no sabía que todo acabaría esa noche, el 31 de octubre.

Estaba e un estado semi inconsciente, temiendo por dormirse y volver a las pesadillas que lo acechaban sin descanso, sobre todo en ese día, el aniversario de su desaparición.

Por al puerta abierta entraba la luz del pasillo del hospital, filtrando un poco de luz a la completa oscuridad del cuarto; un pequeño sonido, un suave chirrido como…de uñas raspando la madera procedente de debajo de la cama lo alertó y lo despertó por completo. Temeroso y con su débil corazón latiendo a mil, se agachó lentamente hasta quedar a la altura del suelo y con el poco valor que albergaba miró debajo de la cama…nada, no había el más leve rastro de nada…ni de nadie.

Se levantó con cuidado por su reumática espalda y al darse la vuelta se encontró con aquel profundo par de ojos negros como la noche que hace tanto no veía.

Su corazón estuvo a punto de pararse, pero desgraciadamente Dios no le dio ese gusto.

–¿Me buscabas? ¿Te acuerdas de mí? –Edward se encargó de cerrar la puerta desde afuera y cubrir a Bella –porque yo si, y vengo a cumplir mi promesa –Sus ojos de demonio fue lo último que Emmet vio antes de ascender al reino de los cielos, sus ojos y su cruel sonrisa.

.

.

.

¡Hola, si por fin el final!

Ya se acabaron las votaciones y…no gané, ni quedé segunda o tercera pero quedé sexta y contando con que había 18 historias…pues no está nada mal ser la sexta; además, había gente muy buena compitiendo.

Aquí les dejo en nombre de las ganadoras y el nombre de sus historias:

**1° Lugar: Haunting Ballad - Bloodymaggie81**

**2° Visitante Nocturno - Our Paradise **

**3° Tan solo un Ángel - Lucy Cullen Boggian**

¿Les gustó el final de la historia?, ¡coméntenmelo en un review! Jejeje

Muchas gracias a todas las que me botaron para el concurso t a todas las que leyeron y dejaron reviews, ¡muchas gracias a todas!

**¿QUÉ HARÉIS EL DÍA DE LAS BRUJAS?**

Para mí esta es una fiesta para divertirse y pasar miedo, así que me pasaré toda la noche viendo películas de terror, y como no todo es pasar miedo, veré una película que se llama: **La noche de los pirados vivientes.** Es muy divertida y también veré algunos capítulos de series dedicados a Halloween; por lo tanto alternaré miedo con risas y así no me cagaré de miedo al irme a la cama…jajaja

Os diré lo que veré:

**Películas: **_La semilla del mal, la noche de los pirados vivientes, pesadilla en elm srteet: el origen y paranormal activity._

**Series: **un capítulo de Blossom titulado: noche de brujas;_ aquí no hay quien viva: érase una de miedo y maestros del terror: esculturas humanas (este último es de terror no de humor) también me gustaría ver un capítulo de sobrenatural de la 5º temporada: cambiando canales, pero no lo tengo, por ahora..., me reí mucho con ese capítulo._

Muchos besos a todas, ¡y que paséis un terrorífico día de Halloween!


	4. Sorpresa!

Hola chicas!

Esta nota es solo para informaros de que acabo de subir un one shot que tiene que ver con esta historia; de hecho, se podría decir que es "la segunda parte", que no la continuación. Ya lo entenderéis cuando leáis.

Se llama: El origen.

Espero que os guste!


End file.
